pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ms Andie (episode)
is the thirty fourth episode of the season 3 reboot. Summary The episode starts with Serenity primping herself in the mirror, sitting between Grace and Edna, the latter of which criticizes Serenity when she calls herself pretty. Their class starts when their new teacher, Ms Andie arrives. After listing off the names she prefers to be called by, one of which is not Ms Gnome, Grace asks where their old teacher, Ms Laurel, had gone to. Despite it being against the school rules, she tells them the truth, that she is dead, but continues to cheerfully conduct the class, despite the gnomes' shock. As she is conducting the role call, Carley enters late. When she takes her seat, Edna, Serenity, and Grace bash her for betraying them at cheer nationals. Lilac asks who she is and the cheerleaders all tell her she's Carley. Lilac tells them they are wrong, just as Kayla enters the classroom, and Lilac points to her as the real Carley. Kayla introduces herself before taking her seat. While Ms Andie shows an introduction video about herself to the class, Serenity, Grace, and Edna confront Kayla about her absence and about Lilac's confusion as to who Carley really is. Kayla starts to explain, flashing back to an earlier time when Serenity and Kayla are outside the girls bathroom, discussing Kayla's desire to be with Collin. He is dating Carley, however, and Serenity points out that going after another gnome's boyfriend/girlfriend is comparable to being the worst kind of whore. Following this advice, Kayla attempts to forget about Collin. One day, Carley approaches Kayla, requesting that she give the paperwork of her future absence, for when she takes her trip to Pearl Harbor, to Grace. After agreeing to take the papers, Kayla sees Serenity making out with Collin, and after spotting Kayla witnessing this moment, Serenity tells her it will be their secret. The hypocrisy of the moment caused Kayla to realize that nothing was sacred, and she decides to take what she wants, regardless of who gets hurt in the process. Following this, Kayla decides to put a plan into motion, proceeding first to call Paige with the news that Grace is cheating on Easton. On the day Lilac arrives at the school, and tries entering the bathroom, Kayla tries to explain that only cheerleaders can use that particular bathroom, but Lilac retorts that she does not care about their autocratic system and will use it anyway. Realizing that Lilac was a strong-willed girl with no respect for authority, who could be used in her plans to undermine Serenity and the cheer squad, Kayla lets Lilac enter the bathroom, telling Lilac that her name is Carley. After finishing her explanation, Serenity releases a loud, angry expletive. Grace connects the events in the past to Kayla's actions, and realizes, with embarrassment, that Carley was not the cause of all their problems, since she was not the one assigned to watch the door. Serenity angrily asks if Kayla knows the series of events that followed her one action, and Kayla smugly replies that she knew everything, including Edna kissing Collin at prom after she gave Cedric a handjob in her car. Lilac brings up Kayla's involvement in her arms getting ripped off, though Kayla admits that she was not involved, and agrees with Lilac that her dismemberment was horrible. Kayla explains that after Carley witnessed Edna kissing Collin, thus leading to their break up and to Carley no longer being a threat to Kayla's goal, she still wanted to seek revenge on the hypocritic Serenity and Edna, and knew that Lilac would no longer be of use. Kayla admits to burning down Gnome Oaks Mall so that the Atchison cheerleaders would come to Gnomeland Park, challenging them for their mall. Serenity is furious that the terrible recent events they've gone through have all been because of Kayla, but Kayla gleefully tells her that such things are only the beginning. Characters *Serenity *Grace *Edna *Ms Andie *Lilac *Carley *Kayla *Adam (no lines) *Ringmaster Gnome *Norman (no lines) *Collin (flashback; no lines) *Cedric (flashback; no lines) *Lori (flashback; no lines) *Starla (flashback; no lines) *Ava (flashback; no lines) *Paige (flashback; no lines) *Spritely (flashback; no lines) Trivia *Ms Andie reveals that the old teacher, Ms Laurel, had been murdered during a weekend trip to Findley Lake, and her body was discovered at the border, filled with mescalin. *This is a story of how Ms Andie became the gnomes' teacher. It's a backstory episode. References *The episode's title and plot is a reference to The Most Popular Girls in School. Category:Fanon episodes Category:Season 3 (Reboot) Category:Episodes where Edna wears her light purple-dark purple stockings Category:Serious episodes Category:Episodes give you nightmares where you are running naked on a treadmill made of razor blades and your third grade teacher pointing and laughing at you and even if you survive the treadmill with your feet in tack that she is gonna tell you that you flump Category:Backstory episodes